User talk:Ezekielsawesome
Hello! It's me, Ezekielsawesome! Someone talked to me on my talkpage on Total Drama Wiki about doing challenges or somethng. Sorry, I can't send you a picture of me, so I'll send you whatever else you wanted. Cause I wanna COMPETE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Great ZEKE! ok you can't send me a photo of you but, how do you wanna be?? tell me in details like: *do you want an ezekiel hat? *what colours do you want your dresses to be? *what do you want? a shirt? a tshirt? what do you want? pants? shorts? trousers? *do you have beard or any facial hair? *shoes? colour style? tell me plz This is what I want Clothing : A Zeke hat that's red, a Zeke jacket, same color, Zeke pants, green, Zeke shoes, orange. Facial ; Hair : Brown] where we do the episodes: here's where we play: http://java.freenode.net//index.php?channel=TDOC name? what's your full name? My Name My name is Vinnie Derik Vern. next time great ok :D but next time leave comments on MY talk page k? hey instead of heathers photo can i put zoey's? on this game heather doesn't exist so i can put alook alike: Zoey Oh,yeah... you're allowed only 2 chars...choose who....Mason Dorson Jorkison or Dude Sleever Inco? Guys... Hi...ehm we still can't play 'cause we still haven't got 15 contestants to play (we need more girls) so i thought if you guys could practice: http://java.freenode.net//index.php?channel=TDOC OH YEAH...I LIVE IN ITALY SO THERE ARE SOME TIME DIFFERENCES SO...WE'LL DO THE REAL EPISODES WHEN WE HAVE THE CONTESTANTS....AT..... 14:00 for you all...is that ok? for me it's 12:00 pm but...we'll at least make 3 eps :D hey zeke i saw u on chat but i couldnt answer you....could u go there at 3 pm?? thx Sorry! Okay, well, it's 3pm right now! And I'm Zeke, but with a different username. I wanna be Mason. Kay? Let's play! sry man... i had to bath :( WE ARE READY TO PLAY , WE ARE READY TO PLAY!!!!! PLEASE COME HERE: http://java.freenode.net//index.php?channel=TDOC WE ARE READY TO PLAY!!!!! PLEASE COME HERE: http://java.freenode.net//index.php?channel=TDOC dude? gabby's not out XD! TODAY'S THE BIG DAY!!! PLZ COME HERE AT 3PM :D http://java.freenode.net//index.php?channel=TDOC TODAY'S THE BIG DAY!!! PLZ COME HERE AT 3PM :D http://java.freenode.net//index.php?channel=TDOC with you.... we'd be 6 now: http://java.freenode.net//index.php?channel=TDOC hop in lol THERE'S A NEW CHAT SO ITS EASIER: http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/?nick=username&chan=TDOC&network=&identpass= there will be written: nickname: username (write your game name) channel: #TDOC (DON THERE'S A NEW CHAT SO ITS EASIER: http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/?nick=username&chan=TDOC&network=&identpass= there will be written: nickname: username (write your game name) channel: #TDOC (DONT WRITE ANYTHING) NETWORK: WRITE irc.freenode.net plz come there at 3pm :( HI THERE'S A NEW CHAT SO ITS EASIER: http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/?nick=username&chan=TDOC&network=&identpass= there will be written: nickname: username (write your game name) channel: #TDOC N HI THERE'S A NEW CHAT SO ITS EASIER: http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/?nick=username&chan=TDOC&network=&identpass= there will be written: nickname: username (write your game name) channel: #TDOC NETWORK: WRITE irc.freenode.net plz come there at 3pm TIME Hello :D could u plz come to the chat for episodes at 3pm please.....:(...please do this favor for me :(